


Under The Same Stars

by Justanothershortstory_sofar



Series: Critical Role AU [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Critical Role Spoilers, F/M, critical role au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothershortstory_sofar/pseuds/Justanothershortstory_sofar
Summary: Vex’ahlia has no interest in getting married, but this hasn’t stopped her father from arranging a marriage for her with a young lord from a faraway city.  Along with her twin brother Vax’ildan, she’s been left to the company of one Lord Percival de Rolo, and the mysteries of Castle Whitestone.  Something more than an arranged marriage is afoot, but fortunately, Vex is just the right person to figure it out.Minor spoilers through the Briarwood Arc (About episode 36, C1)





	1. Chapter One: Vex

**Author's Note:**

> Recommended Music: Dream by Imagine Dragons

   Lady Vex’ahlia of Syngorn wasn’t running away. At least, that’s what she was telling herself as she slipped out of the chamber given to her in the dead of night. She just needed a break from all this, the four days spent in a carriage traveling to Whitestone. Vex was out of touch with nature, and she missed the wind on her face, the crunch of leaves under her foot, and the wood of her bow in her hand. With a dexterous drop, she landed softly in the snowbank under her window and took off for the town below. Vex pulled her hood close to her face against the bitter cold of Whitestone, and let out her breath in a steamy cloud. Syngorn was never this cold, but she welcomed the change from the prison of her house.  
Part of her wanted to turn back for her twin, but she needed time on her own from him as well. After all, Vax’ildan wasn’t about to be married off to a random lord from a far-off city. That was Vex’s problem. The lights grew closer, and Vex lets a few tears fall, leaving icy tracks on her face. She’d hoped to at least meet Lord De Rolo by now, but he had been curiously missing from dinner that evening, and she felt her resolve to stay crumble with every moment. So she made her first bad decision of the night and entered the first tavern she found.  
   Inside was loud and warm, and she stomped the melting snow off of her boots. Intoxicating smells filled the air; roasting meats and hot drinks. Vex took a seat at the counter, pulling back her hood and shaking free her long raven-dark hair. The feathers she kept braided in- well, the feathers that Vax braided in, she couldn’t do her hair for all the money in the world- were limp from the snow.  
   “How much for a bit of ale here?” She asked the barkeep. Vex would barter, but what the hell, she had her father’s cash to burn. The more of that she could spend the better. She desired the smallest bit of revenge she could garner from her father.  
   Vex’ahlia raised the tankard to her lips and drank half the ale in nearly one swallow. Tonight was a fantastic night to get shitfaced. Maybe she would disgrace herself enough to make Lord de Rolo lose his supposed interest. Or his parents, at least. He was in the same boat as her, at least.  
   “Here’s to us,” She muttered. “Equally fucked.”  
   Vex lost track of time, and it was getting late. She’d accumulated a good number of drinks, and though she could hold her alcohol, she was most certainly buzzed.  
   “I think you’ve had enough,” Joel, the bartender and her new best friend says, “I’m cutting you off.” Okay then, former new best friend.  
   “Awww come on, darling.” Vex stutters, “Li’l more never hurt anyone.”  
   “Go home,” he says, drying a glass. “Or someone will drag you there.”  
   “I’d like to see you try,” She says, haughty. “I’m staying up at- hic- Whitestone. And that’s mighty far from Syngorn.”  
   “You’re in Whitestone.” The woman next to her says. “Not really making your point here.”  
   “Here,” Someone says from behind her. “I’ll take you up to the castle, that’s where you’re staying, isn’t it?” A hand rests on her shoulder, and Vex doesn’t think, she just acts. Quickly, she spins and decks the young man behind her.  
   “That’s it!” The barkeep shouts, “Pike, would you?”  
   “Of course,” The white-haired woman next to Vex says. She hops down from her barstool, and Vex sees she hardly comes up to her waist. Pike takes her hand, and, with great strength for someone so small, pulls Vex from her seat and throws her out the door. Vex lands in a snowbank, and for a moment, she leans back, ignoring the ache in her tailbone.       From here, she can see the stars, the same constellations from her room in Syngorn. The bear, the arrow, the hero shined down on her. The stars stayed the same, at least. No matter where she went, Vax would look at the same stars as Vex.  
   “What did you do, Stubby?” Vax looms over her, all black leathers and cloak.  
   “What does it look like, Shitbird?” Vex says, “I got shitfaced.”  
   “Come here,” Vax pulls her up from the snowbank, wrapping his arm around her torso, “We have to get back before they find out we’re gone.”


	2. Chapter 2: Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vex regrets a few drunken decisions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: What Kind of Man by Florence and the Machine

Vex awoke with a pounding face and a throbbing ass. The toss into the snowbank messed her up, and she felt very aware of her aches. She groaned and pulled herself up, squinting as the morning daylight shone directly into her eyes.   
“Finally,” Vax says, startling her. He stands from his reclined position on an armchair, and sheathes the knife he was using to reflect the sun into her face. “We have been invited to luncheon with your future husband-to-be.”  
“Aw, fuck.” Vex slumps into the downy pillows and buries herself under a mound of blankets. “Postpone it until my ass doesn’t hurt from strange people in bars.”  
“Here,” Vax thrusts something under her nose, and the bitter herbs make her recognize it as a healing potion. “Might as well live like kings while we’re in a castle.”  
The potion is bitter on her tongue, but she feels markedly better, and can walk without stumbling overmuch now, though she still has a wicked bruise, and her head feels full of cotton. Vax’s hands pass through her hair, and he braids it halfway up, letting the majority of it lie against her back, with the blue feathers sticking jauntily at the back of her head. The red dress her father had told her to wear when they met the young lord had been used last night, and she didn’t think a repeat would be advised. Instead, she selected a more muted dress of dark blues and her dancing slippers, though they made her feet ache for her boots.   
As the twins walk down the carpeted grand staircase, Vex can hear some sort of clamor from downstairs, growing louder.   
“For goodness sake, you couldn’t stay out of a tuffle for one damn day, Percival?”  
“I’m fine. I asked a cleric, it’ll be gone in a day or two.” A second voice answers.   
Vex reaches the bottom of the stairs, her white knuckles gripped around Vax’s black sleeve, and a guard leads the twins to the dining room. Once again, she is in awe of the opulent luxury taken in building Whitestone. Long velvet curtains seal off the tall windows, leaving the room lit by fresh beeswax candles. A long hardwood table stretches the length of the room, covered in snowy white linens and shining crystal glasses.   
“Announcing Lady Vex’ahlia and Lord Vax’ildan of Syngorn.” The guard says, closing the large double doors behind them. Vex takes a look around the room.   
“Lady Vex’ahlia,” Lady Briarwood says, smiling with sharp teeth, “How lovely to see you again. This is Percival.”  
She elbows the young man and he stands, taking her hand like a proper gentleman. Vex is taken aback by his startling looks; he has icy blue eyes that go through her like a knife, and despite being no older than her, has a full head of white hair. Most importantly, a bruise the size of a fist- her fist- is swelling along his jawline. Did she really? Yeah, she’s pretty sure she did. Shit. He does his best to hold back a smile as he recognizes her, oh god, he recognizes her. Shit. Shit. Vex blushes, and her heart begins pounding furiously. His lips brush gently across the back of her hand.   
“A pleasure, Lady Vex’ahlia.”   
Vex regains her composure, and smiles.   
“Lovely to meet you, Lord de Rolo.”  
Other than the moment where they had locked eyes, he didn’t smile for the rest of lunch, merely sat as the Briarwoods loomed at the head of the table, drinking dark wine and making small talk. The young lord excused himself almost immediately, disappearing to god knows where after the dishes were cleared away. As Vex left the dining room, she exhaled.  
“Vax,” She looked at him, taking big breaths in. “I can’t marry him. You saw what that was like, I can’t deal with that creepy as fuck shit for the rest of my life, when he leaves to do whatever what will I be stuck with?”   
Vax put his hands on her shoulders. “Fuck them. Fuck Syldor. We’ll go tonight.”  
Vex couldn’t settle the feeling that there was something strange about the castle, and the young Lord de Rolo. Her stomach churns, and the hairs raise on the backs of her arms. As hard as she tried, she couldn’t shake the strangeness of the Castle.


	3. Chapter 3: Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy realizes the extent to which he is somewhat doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: Renegades by X Ambassadors

He was starting to drift off. This was ill-advised, considering the boiling metal in his hands. Working as quickly as he could, Percival pours the molten steel into the mold for his newest contraption, keeping a close eye on how the metal was settling. Two years with the Briarwoods and this was his one escape. He ringed the room with holy water, wrote and drew with a new fury, stayed out of their way and it seemed to work, for the most part. Now, if only he could leave Whitestone…  
With a clang, he puts down the forge’s tools. One after the other, he pulls off the thick leather mitts protecting his hands, then the goggles around his eyes. He hasn’t slept properly in ages, preferring to work over the terrors that come with sleep. The wind is howling, but despite the snow, the room is boiling inside, and he cracks open a window to let some of the cold in.  
Something thuds outside and Percy pushes open the window more, sticking his head out. His glasses fog up from the change in temperature, and he pulls them off, wiping the lenses on the hem of his soiled dress shirt. Placing them back on the bridge of his nose, Percy looks around and sees a pair of figures running off from the castle. Vex’ahlia, he thought. His second thought was the Briarwoods- and just what they might do to people like Vex’ahlia and Vax’ildan. They were- she was- in danger. With hardly another thought, he grabs his dark blue coat from a worktable, with another draft of his weapon tucked into his belt, and deftly hops out of the ground-level window into the snow.  
“Vex’ahlia!” He called out and watched the figures speed up. Percy looked back up to Whitestone Castle, checking to see which of the windows were lit. With little regard for his own safety, he took off into a sprint to the forest. “Vex’ahlia, wait!”  
One of the far-off figures paused, then turned. He saw that familiar raven hair blowing across her face, and she stopped. Percy continued his sprint until he could make out the details on her face.  
“Vex’ahlia, you’re in danger.”  
“That’s why we’re leaving,” Vax re-emerges from the shadows, dagger at the ready.  
“No, not that sort of danger,” Percy catches his breath. “I mean, now that you’ve entered Whitestone, they’ll never let you leave.”  
“Who are you talking about?” Vex asks, and Percy can see the worry in her eyes.  
“Them,” He points to the outskirts of town. Looming there, hidden somewhat by the foggy night, is a giant, twenty-some-odd feet tall, with a large club slung over his shoulder. Vex’ahlia gasps slightly, and her hand reaches back for the recurve bow at her back. Vax’ildan grips his dagger and looks back to the castle.  
“What are they, Lord de Rolo?” He asks. His eyes never leave the giant on the horizon.  
“They’re the reason I haven’t left Whitestone. Storm Giants, or they were once. I don’t know.” Percy runs his hand through his hair, ruffling the white locks. “Believe me, I’ve tried getting past them. It doesn’t work. The Briarwoods control them.”  
“What do we do, then?” Vex looks at him, a tempered rage in her eyes.  
“We?” Percy asks, shaking his head. “We don’t do anything. The Briarwoods are unstoppable, and this is an unsolvable problem- the giants are under the control of the Briarwoods, so if we kill them, more will come. If we try to take out the Briarwoods, then the giants will storm the city.”  
“You’ve spent years in Whitestone.” Vex whispers, “And you’ve got no solutions, no inkling of a plan. Are the Briarwoods not your kin?”  
“No, they most certainly are not. They have someone important to me,” Percival shakes his head, “And I can’t leave with her still here.”  
“Well then,” Vax says, “It’s a good thing you have Tal’Dorei’s best thieves on your side. Let’s break them out and get the fuck out of this place.”

With a small hope rekindled inside him, Percy worked more furiously on his projects. Normally, he wouldn’t be self-conscious, but with Vex’ahlia sitting on the workbench next to him, he couldn’t focus.  
“What are you making, Percival?” Vex’ahlia swung her feet back and forth along the bench. She was… distracting, to say the least.  
“Ah… I’d call it a device to launch very small projectiles at a very fast speed.” Percy put down the tools and rubbed at his eyes.  
“Interesting.” Vex cocked her head. “Have more of a plan yet?”  
“Almost,” Percy says, “But this is all going to take a while, Vex’ahlia. There are still a few things to sort out- how long are you okay for this to last?”  
“How long do you think it needs to last?” Vex’ahlia picked up a leather mask with a long pointed front and holds it in front of her face. Percy tries not to laugh.  
“Maybe a month, at most.” He opens his sketchbook, planning out different weapon designs.  
“Isn’t that about the length of our engagement?” Vex puts the mask down and takes a look at the other tools on the workbench.  
“Well, yes, I suppose it is.” Percy blushes, just a tad. The bruise from Vex’s drunken punch is just beginning to fade from black to a deep purple.  
“So,” Vex looks at Percy. “Should it go long enough, do we go through with it?”  
“I… ah.” Percy stammers. His pencil stops moving for a moment. “Whitestone is old fashioned. Should it come to that, which, I don’t think it will, I’ll just.. Cut my finger and bleed on the sheets. Should take care of that.” He looks over at Vex’ahlia, who almost looks like she’s laughing. “What, Lady Vex’ahlia?”  
“Nothing,” Vex’ahlia says, bursting out laughing. “You’re very kind, Lord de Rolo.” She hops off the workbench with the grace of a panther and continues to stroll off to the door. “By the way, if we’re supposed to be faking an engagement, you might as well call me Vex, Darling.”  
“I will try and remember that, Vex.” He says, looking back down at his sketchbook. He’d drawn something new- another sketch without realizing it. Those were happening more and more often, he’d noticed. Percy glanced down at the drawing, and looked at the image of Vex, grinning back at him. Percy sighed. He was absolutely, completely, fucked. And in love.


	4. Chapter 4: Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where the Whitestone Resistance adds another member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: Gold by Imagine Dragons

Vex squinted at the dress, newly arrived from Syngorn, along with a letter from her father stating he wouldn’t be able to attend her wedding. Not that it mattered, if the plan stayed on track, largely there would be no wedding. It was a shame the dress wouldn’t be used, as it was utterly gorgeous. High lace collar, long sleeves for Whitestone’s climate, cathedral train and golden brocade woven with the creamy lace. Her father’s fortune was woven through it, or at least a good sum of his money was.   
“Are you ready, Vex?” Vax’s voice comes through the thick door, muffled slightly.   
“Yeah, come on in.” She slips her heavy velvet cloak on over her shoulders and opens her window again. Vax slides into the room gracefully and proceeds his usual scan of the room when he pauses at the dress lying on her bed. He hesitates, touching the collar with the gentlest of fingertip movements.   
“What is it, Shitbird?” Vex looks at him. “Let’s go. It’s just my wedding dress.”  
“It didn’t,” Vax hesitates, thinking of how to phrase it. “It didn’t seem real to me until I saw it.”  
“Then let's go. It’s not going to happen, Vax. I promise.” She jumped out of the window and waited at the bottom for her brother.   
“Where are you meeting your contact?” Vex changes the topic of conversation.   
“Not far. But, Vex,” Vax begins to trudge through the snow, “The Clasp can only provide so much. We need more, someone with muscle.”  
Vex rubs her sore tailbone. “I know just the person. You go meet the Clasp, I’m going to get them.”  
Vex pulls away from Vax, heading further into the village as Vax vanishes into the woods. She finds the tavern, unchanged from that night. Vex hopes nobody will recognize her, but that proves to be a problem she doesn’t need to worry about, as the tavern is almost completely empty. Looking around, she doesn’t see anyone who looks like the white-haired gnome from earlier, and Vex walks up to the bar.   
“I’m looking for a woman, gnome, white hair, freakishly strong,” She says to the bartender, someone different from the other night, “She was in here a few nights ago.”  
“You come to pick a fight?” A voice comes from a cloaked figure at the back table. She stands on the seat, and pulls back her hood, revealing the slight figure of the woman Vex is looking for, arms crossed.  
“Not at all, Darling.” Vex smiles. “It’s Pike, right?”  
“That’s right.” From this vantage point, Vex can fully see the gnome, clad in cleric’s armor, with the symbol of a god she didn’t recognize, and gauntlets with the screaming visage of orcs. “What can I do for you?”  
“I need your help.” Vex sits down next to her. “What do you think of the Briarwoods, Pike?”  
“Been here long enough to know what most people feel,” Pike whispers, sitting back down. “You’re the gal from the other night- punched out Percival, that’s right.”  
“I didn’t mean to do that,” Vex winces. “I should introduce myself. Vex’ahlia of Syngorn. I’m going to remove the Briarwoods from power with Percival and my brother Vax.”  
“Shit, girl,” Pike sets down the ale she was sipping. “Quiet down before someone hears you.”  
“Will you help us, Pike?” Vex asks, “You’re easily the strongest person in this town, we could use you.”  
Pike downs the rest of her drink and sets the tankard down with a slam. “Okay, I guess I could help. I have a few friends with nothing to do, they could be here in a few days.”  
“Who are your friends?” Vex asks, curious. Semi-paranoid, she looks around the bar.   
“Couple of misfits from here and there.” Pike says, “A barbarian, a bard. A paladin and a Sorceress. Say, you ever hear of the Angel of Death?”  
“Course I have,” Vex scoffs, “She’s an urban legend, master of poisons and the like.”  
“She’s no legend,” Pike says, “And she’ll be on her way. You working with the royals?”  
“Yeah,” Vex says, playing with the end of her braid. “Percival is my fiancee, actually.”  
Pike laughs, “How’d you manage that?”  
“Arrangement between my father and the Briarwoods,” Vex says, swallowing the lump in her throat. “The whole thing is a sham till we take out the Briarwoods and Percival regains control. Then Vax and I will hightail it outta here, and we’re going to find somewhere to call home.”  
“You should come with us,” Pike puts her hand on Vex’s shoulder. “You’d be a fine addition to the crew of the Broken Howl.”  
“Maybe.” Vex stands. “Send me a message when your people get here, and we’ll develop more of a plan. Nice meeting you, Darling.”


	5. Chapter 5: Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: Swallowed by the Sea by Coldplay

“What do you think, Vex’ahlia?” Delilah’s voice echoes through the wide stone ballroom. “Place the altar over here?”  
Vex blinks hard, attempting to return to reality. “Yes, that sounds lovely.” She wished Percival was here with her, or Vax. But Lady Briarwood wanted some sort of bullshit bonding time.   
“Yes, altar here,” Delilah turned around, “And move the wall hangings to here…” She looks over to the wedding planner, parchment in hand.   
Vex had other ideas for how her wedding was going to be, but she didn’t share them. For one, she would rather have it outside. But this wedding was going to be stopped, soon enough. She was counting paces and debating on seating with Delilah when Percival walked in.   
“Percival, how wonderful.” Delilah’s face showed something very far from delight. “We were just planning.”  
“Sounds excellent.” Percival made an attempt at a half smile. “I need to have a word with my fiance, assuming I can pull her away for a moment.”  
“Yes, of course,” Vex walked over to Percival in the back of the room. He pulled her in close, and she felt her heart skip a beat for a moment. He leaned in close, and she felt bits of a stubble beard as he whispered in her ear.   
“I’ve got some bad news, Vex.” He says, “There’s no way what I need will be ready for two weeks from now, which is a bit longer than we said this ruse would go on for.”  
“How long do you need, three weeks?” She whispers back, placing her hand on his chest, and smiling.   
“Should do it,” He looks at her, concerned. “Vex, why are you giggling.”  
“For show, of course.” She whispers. “Lady Briarwood is right there.”  
“I have a wonderful idea, you two!” Delilah calls from across the room. “Let’s move it up. To two weeks from today. Vex, that’s enough time for your family in Syngorn to arrive, is it not?”  
“Ah, yes, that’s enough time, but my father has declined to come.” She coughs, the tips of her ears turning red at the idea of getting married. Like, actually married. She rubs the red peaks with her fingers in a vain attempt to lower the color.   
“Well, then, two weeks is fine.” Lady Briarwood mentions to the planner. “This will be quite the event, don’t you think, Percival?”  
“Yes, I think so.” Vex is astonished by how Percival isn’t even phased by this news, all of it masked in a cool, calm exterior. “Vex, would you like to look at some flowers in the gardens? We should make a decision on that sooner.”  
Vex half runs out of the room with Percival by her side, and he takes her hand, walking her out to the gardens.   
“What the hell was that, Percival?” Vex says, out of earshot now. “Two weeks? That’s nowhere near enough time unless you want to be actually married for a week.”  
“It’s going to be fine, Vex.” Percival looks out at the gardens, walking around a large tree. “I will pull something together.”  
“Percival.” Vex looks at him, and she sees the bags beneath his eyes, the scruff on his face. “Don’t bullshit me.”  
“I’m not,” He takes her hand, this time not for show. She’s so close she has to look up at him as he warms her hands with his breath. She still shivers a touch from the sudden chill of Whitestone. “Vex, do you trust me?”  
Vex hesitates. She is cautious, and she doesn’t know Percival, not fully. For the longest time, she’s only had Vax, which wasn’t bad. But deep within her, she feels something, she just can’t quite place it. Nonetheless, she is still surprised as the words come out of her mouth. “Yes, Percival. I trust you.”


	6. Chapter 6: Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: Say (All I Need) by One Republic

Once again, he’s in the workshop. There’s only a week remaining until the wedding, and while he wants to give up, he doesn’t want to let Vex down. After all, there’s no reason why Vex should be tied to the Briarwoods or a man like him. He’s completed the first gun, what he calls a pistol, but the larger one has been giving him trouble as of late. Sighing, he pushes the pieces aside for a moment and consults the sketchbook.   
Vex was an archer, he knew that much about her. Really, it was astonishing how little he knew of Vex’ahlia, despite being engaged for some time now. Part of him hoped she would stay around, and give him a chance to learn everything about her. The rest of him wanted her to leave Whitestone and its ghosts behind, to run and never look back. This was a place of monsters and demons, and he wanted to protect her. His pencil ran along the pages of his sketchbook, playing with new ideas for his black powder.   
“Percival?” Vex called from the door. “Mind if I come in?” He leaped from his seat and slid open the steel door.   
“I brought snacks. Figured you’d want some, it’s fairly late.” Vex smiled, and Percival felt his resolve to get her out begin to crumble. He wanted to see that smile every day.   
“Sounds wonderful, Vex.” Percy returned to his work, fitting together the delicate parts.   
“So, tell me.” Vex sat on the workbench again, looking over his shoulder. “What happened here, to leave you like this?”  
“What do you mean?” Percy adjusts his goggles.   
“What happened to your family?” She asks, voice soft. “You’re no Briarwood. You said so yourself.”  
“You don’t know anything about that,” Percy says, trying to stay calm, but not quite succeeding.   
“So tell me.”  
“Vex, can you keep your damn nose out of someone’s business for once!” Percy explodes, tense and on edge. “You don’t need to know what happened, only that we need to get rid of the Briarwoods for you and Vax to escape, so focus on the damn problem, and skip the sob story.”  
“You know, it won’t kill you to actually let someone in, for once, Percival.” Vex begins to leave, then turns to face his back, hunched over his work. “Let alone someone who’s supposed to be your fiance. I’d rather know what the hell is going on before I assassinate people. I saw your plans, your gun is complete. Why are you waiting? But sure. I’m just here until you can get your one true love out from the Briarwoods, who will be dead, and then you can go ahead and rule the city my brother and I liberate for you.”  
“Who told you about that?” Percy turns to Vex, stepping close. He was so much taller than her, with her forehead coming just about under his chin. “Who said I was in love?”  
“Logic, Percival.” Vex snapped. “You mentioned her, the day we ran. Said the Briarwoods had someone you loved.”  
“Someone who mattered to me,” Percy says. “Matters to me. Not love. Why can’t you see how you make me feel? Vex, I swear, sometimes I don’t…”  
“Don’t what?” Vex asks. “Tell me something, Percival! Take off the mask for one goddamn moment! Why are you hesitating to kill the Briarwoods?”  
But he couldn’t tell her, not yet. His voice falters, and he rests his hand on the open pages of his sketchbook. The equipment was ready, but his mind wasn’t.   
“I will be ready, Vex. Thank you for the snacks, and tell your brother to move the plan to the wedding. It’s the best opportunity we will have.” Percy says, and Vex begins to walk away.   
“If I’m to call you Vex, why do you still call me Percival?” He calls after her, but she gives no response, no answer. He only watches her walk away.


	7. Chapter 7: Percy

Percy took a few deep breaths, the sea air at the docks was some of the only fresh air he had gotten in a number of weeks since this whole thing with Vex started.   
“You’re confident in your crew, Pike?” He asks, turning to the white-haired gnome.   
“I am. Engaged, are you?” She responds, a slight smile on her lips.   
“By arrangement.” He says, and while it’s the truth, the words feel thick on his tongue, like he’s doing Vex a disservice by not acknowledging the connection they shared. The ship in question was just docking now. The Broken Howl began to unload, and they watched the passengers disembark.   
“Pike!” Percy was taken aback by the strangest of sights: a gnome sitting on the shoulders of a Goliath. The gnome in question was waving a very short arm at Pike. “Pike, baby it’s been so long!”  
“Grog,” she smiled, giving a hug to the Goliath. “And hello to you too, Scanlan. Where’s everyone else?”  
“Kima and Allura are unloading the merchandise,” Grog says.   
“And here I am,” a young woman says from the gangplank. She walks over to Pike, and as Percy notices the details, his heart skips a beat.   
She’s shorter than he is, but not by much. The young woman has dark hair is braided down her back, and two white streaks from her temple weave through the plait. She’s dressed in all black, a thick woolen dress, heavy winter cloak lined with black fur, and long elbow length gloves. She smiles as she sees Pike, and her blue eyes almost pass through Percy but focus back on him, and she steps closer to him.   
“Percy. It’s you.” Cassandra smiles, and she starts to cry. “I thought I’d never see you again. When Pike told me someone from the royal family had survived, I didn’t know who, and I didn’t want to get my hopes up–”  
“Cass?” He says, and she nods, beginning to cry. Percy pulls her in close and feels the tears fall. His sister presses her forehead into his chest, and he places a tentative hand on her dark hair, his long fingers playing with the wild strands.   
“I can’t believe you survived,” Cassandra manages to say against her brother’s chest. “I thought… that when I came back it would be just me.”  
“Me?” Percy laughs a little. “I can’t believe you survived past the archers.”  
“Yeah, well.” Cass wipes her tears away, looking up at him. “We de Rolos are a tough bunch. Come on, let’s get this party started.”  
Percy let’s go slowly, taking another look at his sister.   
“You been holding out on us, Cass?” Pike says, surprised. “Never knew you owned a town.”  
“Well,” Cass smiles. “I don’t, yet. But we’re remedying this. Percy, who do you have fighting?”  
“We have a contract with the Clasp, they should be sending a few thieves. Vex, my fiancé is an archer. And I’ve been working on a few things.”  
“Fiance?” Cass asks, “You’ve been busy.” Percy smiles.  
“We need more magic in this group, I think.” Pike says, “We have Allura and Scanlan, but that’s about it.”  
“I don’t know if there’s much to do about that.” Percy puts his hands in his pockets. “You should, of course, disguise yourselves better when entering Whitestone. The Briarwoods have eyes everywhere.”  
“Just say the date, Percival.” Cass adjusts one of the long black gloves covering her arms. “We’ll be there.”  
“I am happy you are here,” Percy smiles. “It’s always good to have family when you are to be married.”  
Cass closes her eyes, and a disguise of a completely unremarkable face falls over hers. Scanlan, the group’s bard, weaves a similar illusion over the rest of them, and they walk through Whitestone mostly ignored. Through the city, in the Lady’s Chambers is Keeper Yennen, who’s prepared for them.   
The staff of the temple is absent at the moment, but Percy leads the group into a small back room, where Cassandra sighs, finally releasing the disguise.   
“I don’t want to use the whole charge in one go.” She explains. “Let’s see these plans you have.”   
Percy takes out the sketchbook from his pocket, laying out the pages of planning on the table. “Here’s what we have so far. Vex and I are to have our wedding in a few days, and that’s the only moment where we’ll all have a moment in the same room as the new nobles and the Briarwoods. Naturally, we work then. Depending on how that plays out, some of us will likely go after the Briarwoods, as they have a tendency to not die, while the rest go to deal with any undead armies and the giants.”  
Cassandra takes off her gloves, revealing red skin scarred in curls around her arms, and touches the paper with a slender finger. “You’re trusting the Clasp?”  
“We’re paying them most handsomely.” Percy is taken aback at his sister’s hands but maintains his composure. “Vex’s father is footing the bill, something about Vex calling it wedding fees.”  
“I must say, I do like this fiance of yours, arrangement or not,” Pike says. “She knows we’re using her wedding day as the cover for a battle?”  
“What do you think?” Percy asks, putting the notebook back in his pocket, “It was her idea. I’ll see you at the wedding.”  
Before he can completely leave, Cass catches his arm and pulls him out to the hall.  
“Your inventions,” She begins, then stops, unsure of where to go. “You finished them?”  
“I did,” Percy says.  
“Are they dangerous?” Cass lifts a scarred hand to her lip, picking at the dry skin. “I mean, of course, they are, but I mean… Are they dangerous to you, Percy?”  
“A bit. I assure you, Cass. I have every intention of surviving this fight.” The words feel thick and almost… untrue on his tongue. “What of you, and your hands? Do you intend on surviving, sister?”  
“Before?” Cass thinks for a moment. “No, I didn’t. But I have a family now, Percy. I have you, I have my crew, soon I’ll have a sister.”  
“Not quite.” Percy laughs. “How did that happen, Cass?”  
“Poisons are a dangerous game, brother,” Cass says with forced levity. “I’ve mastered my talents, don’t worry.”  
“After all this,” Percy gets up to leave again. “You and I will have a long and serious talk, over many drinks.”


	8. Chapter 8:  Vex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: I See Fire by Ed Sheeran

This might be an absolutely awful idea, Vex thinks to herself. She re-adjusts her grip on the half-empty bottle of brandy in her hand, and with her other hand knocks on the door in front of her. Bleary-eyed, Percival opens the door.  
“Vex?” He places his glasses on his face, trying to get a better look at her.   
“Percival.” Vex squares her shoulders, lifting her chin in a semi-haughty fashion. “You and I have to come to an understanding. You say there’s no room for a sob story, but sometimes that’s all we have. So let me tell mine, and I’ll listen to yours, and we’ll get shitfaced.”  
He pushes aside the door, and she walks into his room, setting the brandy on the nightstand. She kicks off her slippers and sits at the foot of the bed. Percy grabs a glass, but Vex ignores it, taking another swig directly from the bottle.   
“So, mine first,” Vex says, wiping the corner of her mouth. “When I was young, Vax and I were raised by our mother. We moved to Syngorn with my father when we were ten, and I never saw my mother again.”  
“Vex,” Percy begins to speak, sitting across from her.  
“Nope, not done.” Vex takes another sip. “We went back after dealing with Syldor’s shit for a few years, and the town was gone. Dragons. Six years ago today. I tried to last on my own, but we couldn’t, and wound up at Syngorn the shithole again.”  
“Vex, maybe you should take it easy,” Percival is taken aback by her brazen attitude once again, although this was what she was like, he really should be used to it by now. “Or at least give me the bottle, it’s my turn.” He took a deep drink, anxiously tapping his fingers along the side of the green glass. “The Briarwoods were guests of my parents, a few years back. Late at night, they attacked, and they killed every member of my family, all except for my sister, and me. I don’t know why. But here’s what matters: I have a list, and I’m going to cross off every name: Lord Briarwood, Lady Briarwood, Doctor Ripley, Sir Kerrion Stonefell, Professor Anders.”  
“I’m sorry for prying, Percival,” Vex says, “But I’m glad you told me.”  
“You know, you don’t have to be so formal, Vex’ahlia.” He says, taking her hand. “Percy works just fine.”  
“Percy. I like it.” Vex takes a swig of brandy. “You realize the wedding is tomorrow?”  
“Yes,” He looks into her eyes. “But I’m not worried about it, somehow.”  
“You, not worried?” Vex laughs, “The man with a list and meticulous plans has a battle for tomorrow that has one good outcome, and approximately seventy things that could go wrong, but no, he’s got no jitters? You’re getting married- we’re getting married!”  
“What could go so wrong, Vex?” He pulls the sketchbook from under his pillow. “Look, it’s going to work.”  
She crawls across the bed, her back leaning against his chest. “There- right there. What if your sister’s disguise fails?”  
“It won’t,” He wraps his arm around her, and she wriggles in closer. The two of them fit together like two halves of a whole, and as Vex rests her head on his chest none of this feels strange- it feels normal, really. “She’s got the disguise cap, and she’s been attuned to that for years. We have two magic users in the crowd should it fail.”  
Vex looks up at Percy, the strong jawline covered in white stubble. She takes one small hand and touches the spot where the bruise was gently. “I am sorry about that, Percy. I was very…”  
“Drunk?” He offers, looking down at her.  
“Was going to say temperamental, but mkay. That works.” She closes her eyes. “Married. We’re getting married tomorrow, Percy.”  
“Well, not really.” He looks down at her, half asleep.   
“Are we going to be in front of Keeper Yennen, Percival?”  
“Well, yes,”  
“And I’m going to be wearing a stunning dress and are you going to say to an audience that you will marry me?” Vex yawns.   
“I suppose so, Vex– stunning dress?”  
“Then boom. We’re getting married, and that’s going to stick.”  
“Do you mind?” Percy asks.  
“Hm?” Vex is drooling ever so slightly on his nightshirt, something he finds endearing.   
“Do you mind, being about to be married to me?” He says, clearing his throat, “Because we’re on shaky legal ground here, and I don’t know if we’ll be truly married or not because arrangements are strange-”   
Percy is cut off by a long, loud, snore from his bride-to-be. She’s drifted off, which makes sense due to the late hour. He’s a gentleman, but also tired, and there’s nowhere he’d rather be than this bed, with this woman. So, moving as little as possible, he blows out the candle and falls asleep, Vex’s face half-buried into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a little while to post! Two chapters up today, maybe a third. 
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on the internet:  
> @zoetriestobecoolbutnope on Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: All of Me by John Legend

Vex bolts upright, waking up in an unfamiliar room. A clank prompts her attention, and she notices the empty bottle of brandy at the foot of the bed.  
“Good morning, Vex,” Percival says from across the room, halfway through shaving the stubble from the past few days. “You fell asleep here and I didn’t want to move you. Not to rush you, but technically we have an appointment at noon.”  
Vex put her hand up to her head, ran her fingers through her hair. “By that, you mean our wedding.”  
“Yeah, that.” Percy put down his razor. “You ready?”  
“Not remotely.” Vex got up from the bed and walked over to one of the side tables laden with weapons. “But I will be.”  
“Before I forget, take these.” He placed a thin sheath of arrows in her hands. “They’re explosive, I hope. Be careful.”  
“You can make those?” Vex asks, wide-eyed. She slips them on her back. “Thank you, Percy.” She smiles, walking out.  
Her room was still, and she takes a moment, putting the arrows on the bed, and almost like she’s dreaming, opens the closet to look at the dress. The white lace is still beautiful, and for a moment she forgets the situation at hand. Vax startles her, coming out of the shadows.  
“I’ll help you, Stubby.” He says, and he helps her dress. With a few tugs from an unresponsive corset, she shrinks down two dress sizes. It falls in thick satin over her hips, and with the accompanying undergarments, she is short of breath. Her arms, hands, chest, neck are all swaddled in the baby-soft lace, and she feels not a little bit lovely as Vax works through her hair, becoming a wild dark braid interwoven by snowdrops and her three blue feathers. From her small selection of jewelry, she has her mother’s amber pendant necklace high on the collar, and the first thing Vax ever stole for her, a small silver bracelet. Along her ears, she uses the earring her brother got from the Clasp to communicate, with a sole blue bead.  
“You ready?” Vax looks at her. As the stand-in for her father, he has to be at the ceremony, and Vex is glad he has her back every step of the way.  
“One last thing.” From her father’s gift, she finds the lone sheet of lace and tulle for patching the dress, and she places it as a veil or a cape down her back. She smiles at the silliness of it, but Vax takes a moment, and it fits with the look. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”  
“Good, cause we’re almost late.” Vax takes her arm. “Let’s go get you married.”  
As they walked down the stairs, arm in arm, Vex heard the bells of the clock tower announcing the arrival of noon. Her heart pounds underneath her chest, and she grips Vax’s arm with a clammy hand, only somewhat disguised by the lace sleeve that extends over her palms. Even like this, she can feel the presence of one of his knives up his sleeve, and she thinks to the explosive arrows she’s sheathed to her inner leg. This could be a bad idea, after all. The doors to the ballroom are closed, decorated with a few select snowdrops. A soft violin is playing, then another joins the first. The doors open, and Vex begins to walk, knuckles white.  
Percy feels something break inside of him when he sees her, trying to put on a brave face. She was beautiful, a vision in white and gold. A lone lock of her dark hair fell into her forehead, and she laughed nervously, tucking it back into her braid. She walked up the three low stairs to the altar, and took his hand, giving Vax a kiss on the cheek. Vax holds onto her hand and whispers in her ear.  
“You give the cue, Stubby.” Vax pressed his forehead to hers, touching her hair with his hand ever so slightly as to not disturb the braiding. “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” Vex says. She takes Percy’s hand and faces the front. He feels her nerves, white knuckles holding to him for dear life, and he says a quick prayer to whoever might be listening. With a look around the room, he could see the Briarwoods, smiling in victory. Members of their rebellion were scattered throughout the room, and he thought they might just pull this off.  
“We are here today to join together Lady Vex’ahlia of Syngorn and Lord Percival Fredrickstein Kowalski Von Mussel de Rolo the Third of Whitestone in matrimony.” Keeper Yennen, of the Lady’s Chamber, begins the proceedings. Vex doesn’t hear most of it, only her lonely heartbeat. “Vex’ahlia, do you consent?”  
“I do,” Vex says, the words sticking in her throat. She looks at Percival and reminds herself of what she realized that night so long ago, no matter what happened, they would do it together.  
Lady Briarwood stepped forward, a long and wicked looking knife in her hand. Percy stuck out his other hand, and Vex gasps as Delilah makes a long cut along the palm. Before she can react, she feels the same stinging pain in her other hand, and Sylas places his knife on the altar. Their hands are joined, and she feels the blood intermingle, dripping down her wrist and staining the lace by her hand.  
“You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give you my Body, that we Two might be One. I give you my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done.” Percival recites the words, and Vex mirrors them back, her fingers wrapped around his wrist.  
“You are now joined under the eyes of Pelor, Percival and Vex’ahlia de Rolo, Lord and Lady of Whitestone. You may kiss.”  
Vex doesn’t think, just moves inward. The room was so cold, and she felt chills down her whole body. The moment their lips touched, she came closer, instinctively, falling deeper into the kiss. Her unbound hand reaches up to Percy’s face, and she caresses the newly shaven skin, letting her fingers disappear into his white hair.  
Percy takes his uncut hand and places it on her back, feeling her heartbeat in a chaotic symphony with his. When they break to applause, he leans in, whispering in her ear.  
“Why did you wait to call it?”  
“Because.” Vex bites her lip. “I really, really wanted to do that.”  
“Shall we?” He looks at her. Smiling, she pulls her hand to her earring, and pressing it she whispers something almost too quiet to hear.  
“Jenga.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter update for today! It seemed pretty long in the google doc, but AO3 tends to compress the text more than I'm used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: Immigrant Song by Led Zeppelin, Arrow by Rag’n’Bone Man

Without thinking, Percy unsheathes his gun and fires it directly into the general direction of Lady Briarwood. He hears a hiss and looks directly into her eyes as he fires a second shot.   
Pike, Kima, and Grog run to encounter the guards, and Allura casts a sleep spell in the corner. Cassandra drops her illusion, becoming a figure in black, half mask and gloves still obscuring her. Sylas unmasks his Greatsword, and the onyx blade shimmers. He looks at Vex, who is retrieving her bow and quiver. With a move faster than Vex can see, Delilah begins to cast spells, launching these attacks at their enemies. The Clasp emerges from the beams, and begin to throw knives, Vax among their number.   
As for Percival, he started on his list, firing point blank at Kerrion Stonefell, sitting in the front row. He fell with one blow from the List. Turning, he fires another shot at Sylas, who staggers back, seemingly not taking much damage. Vex frees her longbow and his second gun, and she tosses it to Percy. With a cock of the gun, Percy fires off a shot from Bad News, and lands another hit on Lady Briarwood, causing her to stop casting for a moment. Percy fires another blast at Sylas, and watches as Cassandra’s short sword cuts through his chest, opening him up with medical precision. He falls to the ground with a growl, turning into mist around their feet. Lady Briarwood screams with anger, and from her hands spring forth threads of purple arcane energy.   
“Very well, Percival.” Lady Briarwood looks at him, hate burning in her eyes. “This is far from over.” She creates an arcane gate in the air, and falls through, leaving naught more than a few sparks of her remaining magic.   
Percy puts his hands on his knees, catching his breath. The room was in shambles, but everyone was okay, for the most part.   
“What, you getting tired?” Vex drops her wedding dress to the ground, revealing the tight pants and tunic she was wearing underneath. “She’s not finished yet. Let’s end this.”   
“We’ll take care of the giants,” Allura turns to Kima. “Go, finish the Briarwoods.”  
Percy smiles and takes her hand. The tunnels underneath Whitestone are their next stop, with a quick detour to pick someone up. From the wall sconce, he takes a torch and holds it aloft as they walk further down underneath Whitestone.   
The tunnels are damp, and Percy can hear the distant dripping of water in the distance. Any moment now they would encounter the dungeons, and he didn’t know what to think.  
“She’s close, isn’t she?” Vex asks, keeping to his side, arrow notched. “The one you care for who the Briarwoods have?”  
“I think, maybe, that she could be here.” Percy swallows. “Or she’s dead. One of the two.” He stops as he faces the large metal door to the prison. “In here.”  
His heart pounds, and he opens it slowly, moving through the block of cells arranged in a ring. He almost loses hope when he catches a flash of bright orange hair, tucked in the back of a cell in the corner. Percy slams his hand on the lock, shaking the door. The young woman turns to face the sudden noise, and her hazel eyes light up as she sees Percy.   
“Percy!” She says, sitting up slowly, on account of the bruises down her arms and back. “It’s good to see you again.”  
“Good to see you again, Kiki.” He smiles. “Up for a jailbreak? Vax, could you pick something?” Vax comes to the front, sullen face suddenly astonished by the sight of Keyleth. He takes a moment to pick the lock, and Keyleth stumbles forward, falling into Percy.   
“Hands to yourself, mister.” She waves to the group. “Hi.”  
“Everyone, this is Keyleth, a good friend of mine.” Percy smiles. “She was a leader from one of the first few Whitestone rebellions, of which there have been many. Keyleth, this is everyone: Vex and Vax, Pike, Grog, Scanlan, Cassandra, we’ll have more time for formal introductions when the Briarwoods are dead.”   
“Nice to meet you,” She turns to Percy. “They still have all my stuff, it should be in one of those chests.” Percy moves over to the chests, and rifling through it, finds a circlet with two large antlers and a long wooden staff. He tosses the staff to Keyleth, and as the wood comes in contact with her hand, she breathes deep, and some of the bruises along her arms disappear. A levity enters into the air, and Keyleth smiles.   
“Shut your jaw, brother.” Vex whispers, to a slack-jawed Vax, “I know you’re impressed, but nobody needs to see your molars.”   
“Hold on, before we go there’s something we need to take.” Keyleth puts her circlet on, adjusting the antlers on her fiery hair. “There was an old ranger in here, died a while back, but he asked me to take care of this guy, which I did, not easy with just a few cantrips, but I did. Open this one?” She turns to Vax, who takes a moment and unlocks it.   
“Here we go, honey.” She picks up a little squirming animal from the back, and squinting through the low light, Percy recognizes it as a little brown bear. Vex gasps.   
“A bear?” She says, coming close to Keyleth. “He’s adorable.”  
“He’s a cub, maybe six months. I did my best, but I’m no ranger.” Keyleth strokes his head. “Are you..?”  
“Vex. And, yes, I am.” Vex says, observing the little bear.   
“You should take him.” Keyleth puts the bear down. “He’d do better with you.”  
“Shall we?” Pike asks. “I think we’d better go after the Briarwoods if they are indeed down here.”   
“They should be,” Percy lifts the torch again. “The tunnels continue further down.”  
The tunnels do indeed continue downward, and the party moves along as the tunnel straightens, then widens into a closed off room. Lining the walls and the floors was a glassy substance of a green color, and Vex’s boots were slick against the surface. Percy continued to lead the way, and the torch illuminates a bare room, a seemingly dead end.   
“What now, Percival?” Vex asks, looking around the room. The bear, tired, rests his head on her feet, and she moves to hide him in an alcove just before the tunnel widens. Vex gives him a little pat.  
“I… I don’t know.” He takes a look around the room.   
“What do you think this is, Percy?” Scanlan pipes up. Inlaid along the walls are a number of rounded gems, about four and a half feet high. “Here, Pike, get on my shoulders and touch it.”   
Grog moves over to one, resting his hand on it. “Maybe we all have to touch one?” Vex asks.   
“That would make sense. Everyone find one. Vex look, there’s one over here.” Percy points to the far wall and keeps the torch aloft while everyone finds one. Nothing happens, even as Pike balances on Scanlan’s shoulders precariously, her plate mail threatening to topple the tower of gnomes.   
“Here’s the last one.” Percival takes a deep breath, and places his hand on the last gem, hidden about six feet away from Vex’s. Instantaneously, similar glass-like walls fall from the ceilings, separating Percy and Vex from the group, and sealing the lot of them into the room. From the front, a hidden door opens, and Delilah Briarwood, flanked by Sylas walks in.   
“Well done, Percival.” She smiles, and Percy looks to the ground.   
“Percy, what’s going on?” Vex takes her hand from the gem, reaching instinctively for her bow. “Why aren’t you fighting?”  
“I have no reason to fight,” He tries to meet her eyes, but cannot.   
“Percy,” Cassandra says, voice muffled by the glass, “What are you doing?”  
“The Briarwoods are my family, Cassandra.” He looks back to his sister, managing eye contact with her. “They certainly did a hell of a lot more than you did.”  
“I didn’t know you were alive!” Cassandra shouts, trying to be heard. “I looked for you in hopes you weren’t, every day.”  
“You should have looked harder.” Percy squares his shoulders. “I’m a Briarwood, Cassandra.   
You aren’t.”  
“Percy, please.” Cass starts to shout, as the glass muffles her voice. “PERCY, LOOK AT ME, please.” She slams her hand against the glass to no response.  
“Percy, whatever you’re going to do, don’t do it, please.” Vex looks at him.   
With a wave of Lady Briarwood’s hand, copper pipes descend from the ceiling, and a rattling hiss comes from inside them. Vex draws an arrow. Something like a hand grasps her heart, and she takes a series of shallow breaths.   
“I swear, stop this,” She looks at Percy, training the arrow on him. “I will… I will do something I might regret. Percival…”  
“Try it.” Delilah laughs. “I’d like to see the extent of my magic tested.”  
Vex tries to let the arrow loose, but she cannot. Instead, as she lets go of the bowstring, the arrow misses, clattering against the green walls. She gasps, bending over and retching as the clenching of her heart lessens.   
“What did you do to me?” Vex lifts her bandaged hand, and, peeking out from the bandages is a slight purple glow along the cut.   
“It’s called the ceremony. You are tied to Percival here, and he to you.” Delilah begins to walk away. “Come along, Percival.”  
“Percy, don’t.” Vex tries to stay put, but she finds herself pulled to him, like a magnet to a pole, whenever he got too far. “Don’t listen to them, Percy they killed your family. What makes you think they won’t kill you too?”  
“Don’t struggle, Vex’ahlia.” Sylas chimes in, walking away. “Matters of the heart will get easier when you give in.”  
Vex looks back to her brother, and she begins to cry. From the copper pipes, a greenish liquid begins to fall, and the other members of their group begin to try and stop it. Vax keeps eye contact with her the whole time until Delilah closes the door again, and Vex is alone with a man who she thought loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for Non-Canon and Canon Violence (semi-graphic), small amounts of gore, lots of blood, and likely feels. More notes at the end with more warnings but also spoilers.  
> Recommended Music: Waking Up by OneRepublic, Believer by Imagine Dragons, Skin by Rag’n’Bones Man.
> 
> And as always, find me on the internet:  
> @zoetriestobecoolbutnope on Tumblr

“You’re a bastard, you know.” Vex hisses, “I wish I could kill you, I wouldn’t hesitate for a moment. Did you ever… did you even care for me?”  
Percival remains as stalwart as a statue, with features chiseled from marble. Even now he looked so damn handsome, but Vex didn’t know if that was the spell talking, or her.  
“Vex,” She hears over the earring. It’s Vax’s voice, worn and beaten. “I just want to say, I love you, sister. I’m glad you’re alive, even though… I’ll be honest, we aren’t doing so good. Keyleth is dead. I’ll probably be next, with the amount of damage I’m taking.”  
“Vax, no, don’t do this to me,” Vex whispers back. “I can find a way to save you, I can do something. I have to try, Vax, please. Vax, don’t go, I don’t know how to live, Vax.”  
“Goodbye, Stubby,” Vax says. “Slap Percival across the face for me. That fucker.” The earring goes silent, and Vex tries to listen for more, but the connection’s gone dead.  
“You heard that Percy,” Vex says, grabbing him by the coattails and not letting him go. Her voice is hoarse from shouting, and the tears are freely falling down her face. “Vax is dead, and so is Keyleth. What happened to her mattering to you? Who was she, that you’re this callous about her dying?”  
“She was a gardener, a servant to myself and the Briarwoods. She tried to rebel, and we caught her. She’s a traitor to Whitestone, do you really think I feel anything?”  
“Bastard.” Vex begins to walk again. “What is even going on?”  
“I’m getting what I want Vex,” He looks at her. “I get to die. If you care about yourself, you won’t interrupt.”  
“Percy,” Vex says, placing her hand on his shoulder. “What are they having you do?”  
“The Whispered One requires their services, and therefore mine.” He shrugs her hand off his shoulder. “There’s nothing to grieve over, I seem to remember you saying you’d kill me a few moments ago?”  
“Why do you want to help the Briarwoods?” Vex spits on the ground. “They killed your family, your real family. The last of the de Rolos just died back there, and that blood is on your hands, Lord Briarwood.”  
Before them, the cavern opens enormously, and Vex’s jaw hangs agape at a massive ziggurat, it’s stairs reaching an impossibly high distance.  
“I may not be able to control this,” Vex says, “But I can make you listen. I will help you die, Percy. If that’s what you want, I will help you. But this is not the way you should die, not the way your parents, your siblings, Vax…” Her voice breaks, and she tries in vain to hold back her tears. “Just... Help me bring them down, and I’ll help you finish your list. But that list starts here, today.” She looks at him and notices a slight sheen on his upper lip, a glassiness in his eyes.  
“Shit, Percy.” Vex takes his hand. “I may not be Pike, but I can recognize a control person spell when I see one. Unfortunately, I’ve only just learned this, so I’m not very good, I’m afraid.” She grasps his arm and touches his cheek. Percy tries to wrench his arm away, as she holds on as tight as she can.  
“Vex, what are you doing?” He looks down at her with something like disgust, and she closes her eyes to avoid his scrutiny. “Stop that.”  
Vex ignores him and casts her restoration spell. With a slight gasp, Percy exhales, and Vex opens her eyes, looking at him once more.  
“What happened, Vex?” Percy asks with concern, “Vex, what did I do, oh god Vex…”  
“Hey,” Vex says, “Welcome back. I take back what I said, on the whole, I’d like to kill you, you’re an awful person thing I said. But here’s what’s important- you and I will kill the Briarwoods. Together.”  
“Fuck, Vex.” He exhales, processing the events. He sets his elbows on his bent knees, holding and pulling at his hair. “They got me right before the room. Everything else was me, I swear, Vex, I’m back.”  
“I believe you, and not just because I’m awfully good at healing spells,” Vex says. “But now’s not the time for reminiscing. We’re going to kill them, or die trying, and join my brother and your sister in the afterlife.”  
“What’s that sentimental bullshit I hear?” Vex spins around and faces the point of Cassandra’s poisoned shortsword. “Join me in the afterlife? Care to explain what the hell just happened?”  
“A control person spell, that’s what.” Vex snaps back. “Mess with your mind quite a bit. We were just planning on how to kill the Briarwoods, how are you alive? Is my brother alright?”  
“Let me guess: we de Rolos are a tough bunch?” Percy raises an eyebrow quizzically, looking up from his squat.  
“You know it. Everyone’s fine, a little singed around the edges, that’s all.” Cassandra lowers her blade slightly. “We were planning the same thing, I’m to go up there as bait for the Briarwoods, lure them down the stairs. Course, we were down our distance fighters, but that’s why Keyleth and Scanlan have been pulling their sorcery tricks out. You up for a dumbass plan?”  
“My favorite.” Vex smiled. “We’ll go up to the stairs and tell them we saw a figure in black closing in, drive them down. Coming at them from both sides seems like more sound logic.”  
“Yes, it does.” Percy rubs his forehead. “Shall we, Vex?” He asks, as casually as if they were going to dinner.  
The two walk up the slick stairs of the Ziggurat, Vex almost falling a number of times, holding onto Percy for dear life.  
“Vex, I apologize for anything I said, back there.” Percy lets the words fall from his lips, “And for anything, anything I might say now to convince the Briarwoods. I mean to have a very long conversation with you about many things…”  
“Shh, we’re near the top.” Vex smiles. “All is well, Percy.”  
“Percival, finally,” Sylas says, exasperated. They file to the front of the Ziggurat, looking down the stairs to where Percy and Vex are. “Disciplined your bride, have you?”  
Vex bites her lip, and with a subtle cross of her arms, rests her fingers on the fletching of her arrows.  
“We saw a figure following us a little while back, figured you would prefer dealing with it personally, to make sure they cannot disturb us.” Percy rests his hand on his holster.  
“How did one escape?” Lady Briarwood murmurs. “Should have been impossible.”  
“Hey, Delilah, Sylas!” Cassandra calls from the bottom of the ziggurat. “Come here and fight me, face to face. Unless you are cowards, the lot of you.”  
Delilah tries to keep her composure, but Sylas has no regard for such a thing, and he takes the stairs multiple at a time until he reaches the bottom. Unsheathing his greatsword, he spins it lazily a few times, the onyx blade gleaming in the low torchlight. Delilah follows him halfway down the stairs, and Vex takes a moment to properly exhale, notching an arrow to her bow. With a command word, the bow lights aflame, and she holds the burning arrow to her face for a moment before releasing it into the back of Lady Briarwood. The momentum sends Delilah sprawling down a few stairs before she catches herself.  
From overhead, and eagle screeches, and from its talons, Scanlan shouts something, then fires a lightning bolt from his gonads. Even from the top of the ziggurat, Vex can see Pike facepalm. Another shot from Percival lands on Sylas, and he stumbles, as Cassandra begins to fight. With a whispered spell, undead spring forth, at the service of the Briarwoods.  
All around them is the clank of metal, the mixing of blood and sweat as Vex doesn’t think, only fires arrow after arrow. Percy, next to her, is firing off shots with Bad News, raining hellfire upon the undead. Pike slams her mace down into the ground, holy light disintegrating a wave of undead. Grog too tears through the minions, great ax cutting through them like tissue. Vex laughs, and she sees Vax spinning wildly, dodging and eliminating the undead. Cassandra matches Sylas, though it isn’t easy facing off against his broadsword. Cut for cut, she continues to fight, even as the sword takes deeper and deeper cuts into her arms and torso.  
“Guys, I can’t keep this up for much longer,” Pike says, as Vex’s earring comes back on. “We need to get rid of Lady Briarwood, and they’ll all go back to being dead.”  
The eagle shapeshifts back to Keyleth, and she calls over to Pike. “Pike put up your shield!” From her staff comes a bright beam of sunlight, and it bounces off of Pike, accumulating the holy energy from her shield, and comes to rest on Sylas Briarwood, who screams, collapsing into a pile of ashes.  
Lady Briarwood screams, her eyes bloodshot, and as the sunbeam dies down, she begins to form a spell, her fingers coming together in purple arcane energy, but before she can fling it at Keyleth and Pike, Scanlan interrupts her.  
“Hey there Delilah,” He sings, “What’s it like in Whitestone City…” Vex doesn’t recognize the tune, but it’s fairly catchy. With the small window of time she has, Vex fires another arrow, this one lodging itself in Delilah’s back. She spins from the pain, and locks eyes with Vex, snarling as she throws her spell at Vex instead of Keyleth.  
From behind him, Percy hears an explosion and a scream. He spins around as fast as he can, and sees Vex on the ground.  
“Vex!” Vax shouts, running to her side. He throws another dagger at Delilah. “Pike, we need you!”  
Percy descends the stairs, in full rage. From his back, he takes his leather mask and affixes it to his face so the gunsmoke doesn’t bother him quite so much. Cocking Bad News, he fires shot after shot, landing on her leg and shoulder until the barrel clicks on empty. He tosses it aside, and strides to Lady Briarwood, drawing his pistol. She spits blood on the ground and bares her teeth.  
“Do it, Percival.” She says, “You don’t have the nerve.”  
Percy shoots her point blank in the chest, and as he watches the life fade from her, he unloads the contents of the List into her body.  
“Your soul is now forfeit.” He begins to scream, “Do you hear me? You will never find peace, in this world, or the next.”  
Percy runs to Vex, taking in the sight of his fiance- wife- on the ground, with blood soaking the ground. Vax whispers into her ear, some form of comfort. Pike presses her hands on the wound, looking to the heavens. White light envelops her, wrapping around Vex’s leg. Vex screams, and Percy takes her hand in his, as Vax strokes her, cradling her head in his lap.  
“I need help!” Pike shouts. “It’s not healing, I don’t know what’s going on.”  
Percy takes a look at Vex’s leg, damaged beyond the point of being able to distinguish a problem.  
“Percy,” Vex cries out, “The arrows.”  
“What about them, Vex?” He looks at her, bleeding out. Around her legs are the shattered remains of arrow shafts, the ones he remembered marking with a blue tag, so she wouldn’t grab an explosive when she wanted a normal arrow. “Oh gods, Vex. Were you carrying them?”  
She nods and bites her lip as Pike goes in for another round of spells.  
“Pike, this is my fault,” Percy stammers, “I gave her explosive arrows, and they must have gone off with Lady Briarwood’s shot, fuck.”  
“Vex, look at me,” Pike says. “Your husband is an idiot, but you’re going to be fine. I’m going to say some things that will worry you, but I need you to stay awake and aware. Right now we have a chance at regrowing the bone, but it’s slim and it’s going to hurt like a motherfucker.”  
“Do it,” Vax says, glaring at Percy. He holds Vex, and Vex holds onto Percy’s hand, her fingernails leaving little crescent marks on the skin. “Do something, Pike!”  
Vex nods, and Pike presses down, trying another healing spell. Through the screams, Percy can tell something is going very wrong.  
“It’s not working, Pike.” Cassandra says, “Something in here is blocking you. You need to stop.”  
“Tell me if this is poison.” Pike wipes the hair out of her forehead, leaving blood streaking across her face and hair.  
“No, I don’t think so.” Cassandra shakes her head. “I don’t know. But you need to get her out of here before there’s too much damage to her leg that cannot be fixed.”  
“Potions?” Vax asks. With a small acknowledgment from Pike, he forces one down Vex’s throat. Nothing happens, and Vax slams the vial against the ground.  
“How fast can you get us out of here?” Percy calls over to Keyleth. Keyleth takes a moment, then polymorphs into her eagle form. Percy puts Vex on her back and watches as Pike climbs on as well, no room for him.  
Percy sprints to try and keep pace with Vex and Keyleth, taking the stairs five at a time. Vax follows him, trying to hold his head aloft. They sprint back through the tunnels, past the green glass room, and into the dirt halls leading to the prison. At some point, Pike tries another healing spell, and something happens to make her shout.  
“Here, Keyleth! Stop here!” Pike hops off her back and assesses the room. “I need something to lay her on, preferably that’s not dirty. Percy catches up with them, taking off his coat and spreading it on the ground. He takes one of Vex’s arms, and Vax takes the other, laying her gently on the coat. From the wall, Keyleth finds the bear and pats him on the head. It’s a fairly gory-looking scene, with Vex on the ground, Keyleth has her back covered in Vex’s blood, and Pike’s hands are dripping with the substance as well.  
“It’s too late to save the leg, I think.” Pike looks at the almost completely separated limb.  
“Can you try and save it?” Vax says.  
“If this was five minutes ago, maybe.” Pike takes off her gauntlets, feeling around the leg. “But I’m worried about infection. If I re-attach her leg, she could die.”  
“Cut it off,” Vex says, groaning. She tries to muster enough strength to sit, but shouts at the pain, and eases back down.  
“Vex?” Vax looks down at her.  
“I said,” Vex says, face white with sweat and lips red from blood, “To cut the damn thing off.”  
“Vex,” Pike says, “I don’t know if that even going to work, this is unlike what we’ve seen, and I don’t-”  
“Percy, tell me. Do we live in a world with fucking magic or not?” Vex spits out. “I’m assuming we do, and that this is not the end of my walking. So you fix that, and I’ll be good as new. Pike, cut the DAMN THING OFF BEFORE IT KILLS ME.”  
Pike nods, and motions to Grog. She takes his ax, wiping the blade on a cloth, and with a quick prayer, bisects her leg through the thigh. Vex screams, and once again, Pike presses down, sealing the stump with her white light, then moving to the lesser damage on her other leg. Vax strokes her face, wiping away both his tears and hers. Finally, the wound closes, and Pike sits back, breathing heavily.  
“I need more clean cloth, and some alcohol, preferably very strong.” Pike sighs, “We’re all going to need it.”  
Vex hisses as the stinging liquor is applied to her leg, and she clutches tighter to Percy’s hand, her fingernails drawing blood in parts.  
“Vex, I’m…” He begins, but Vex interrupts Percy.  
“Percy.” She smiles, “They worked. Little too well, but I used one. Still a bad idea to put them there, and they need a bit more development.”  
“You scared me, Vex.” He kisses her hand. “Never again, no more explosive arrows.”  
“Don’t be so quick,” She says, “They were pretty cool.” Pike moves around her.  
“We should get you rest, Vex.” Pike helps her up, and Percy moves to her bad side, supporting her. “You really shouldn’t move, at all.”  
“I’m going to be fine, Percy.” Her head slumps over to his shoulder. Taking her in his arms, he carries her out of the tunnel, her little bear nipping at his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think I'd leave it like that, did you?  
> Warnings for loss of limb, control person spells, and beginnings of self-blame.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: Unsteady by X Ambassadors
> 
> Warnings for mentions of violence (canon and non-canon), limb amputation, and romance (is that a warning, or more of a there will be fluff and it will be so fluffy?)

Vex wakes up, back in her room at Whitestone. Her eyes fixate on the hangings above her head, white silk blowing in a light wind. Slowly, she begins to sit up, so as to not disturb her madly spinning head. Her window is cracked open, and the last frost of the winter is just beginning to melt, clearing the glass panes. Vax is asleep in the armchair by the fire, and Vex smiles. She begins to try and get out of bed, swinging her left leg off the edge, but falling over as she realizes she doesn’t have a right, at least, not anymore. She laughs, rolling over onto her back.   
“Vex!” Her brother rushes over to her. “Are you okay?” He slips his arm underneath her back, helping her up and back onto the bed.   
“I’m fine, Vax.” She smiles, “I’m just happy we’re all okay.”  
“Well, that’s a relative term.” He says. “How’s the leg?”  
“Doing pretty good.” Vex settles back on her bed, using her hands to support herself. “Guess Stubby fits like a better nickname now.”  
“Don’t make me fucking laugh, asshole,” Vax smiles, teary-eyed. “It’s not funny, Vex.”  
“Course it is Shitbird. Now, tell me, what did I miss?”  
“Your husband’s been missing in action for these past few days,” Vax sits next to her. “Haven’t seen much of him, after the fight, he just vanished. I’ll go look for him if you want.”   
“Please do, Vax.” She scoots herself back onto her pillows, and takes a deep breath, then pulls back the edge of her nightgown. Her left leg is covered in little pockmark scars, from her hip to her ankle. The right is almost completely gone, and she feels the stub, strangely smooth from Pike’s healing spells. She remembers the pain it took to get here, and winces, remembering shouting at them to take it off. Her fingers run along the bumps and divots in her leg.   
“Vex?” A familiar voice says from the door, and she drops her nightgown back down over her legs. Percy closes the door behind him, keeping his hand on an oddly shaped box wrapped in brown paper. “It’s good to see you again.”   
“Yeah, it’s good to see you too.” She smiles. “What’s that you got there?”  
“Well,” He sits across from her on the bed, putting the package between them. “We got married so close to Winter’s Crest, and then the battle happened, and then you were out for the past few days. Point is, I never got to give you something like a typical suitor would.”  
Vex picks the package up and begins to tear through the paper to the box, then to the rattling object inside. For a moment, she looks confused, sorting through the pieces.   
“When you had the leg cut off,” he blushes, and Vex can’t help but think it was absolutely cute.   
“You shouted to me and said I would fix it, and you would be fine. It’s not the only one, but it’s the first.”   
Vex lifts the prosthetic from the box, running her hand along the gleaming white porcelain and gold fixtures used.   
“Help me put it on.” She hands it to him and lifts her nightgown past her hips.   
“It should attune to you in the next few hours,” He says, fitting the leather cuff at the top of her thigh. “Allura helped me with it, I can’t take all the credit.” Percy looks at the scars on her leg, still fresh looking, and he can’t see anything other than Vex, bleeding out.   
“Percival.” She runs her hand along the cool surface. “Thank you. Help me up.” He walks over to the other side of the bed and helps her stand. Vex takes a moment, feeling the balance.   
“Okay, you can let go now, I think.” She keeps her arms out and pushes Percy away a bit. “I got it, I got it, I don’t got it.” She starts to fall and catches herself on the bedpost. She laughs, and Percy helps her back into bed, sitting close to her now.  
“It’s not the only thing in the box, Vex.”  
“I didn’t get you anything, Percy,” She says, looking through the box, and finding an envelope. Her hands tear it open and she finds a letter.  
“It’s a letter to the council of Whitestone, announcing the first of its new nobility. Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt. Your title,” he says, “So no matter if you leave or not, you will always have somewhere to call home that’s not Syngorn.”  
“Me, leave?” Vex asks, “Why would I?”  
“I heard you talked with Pike about joining her on the Broken Howl,’ Percy says, “And I wasn’t sure if you’d want to stay after what happened.”  
“I’m staying here, Percival.” She puts the letter down on the bedspread. “Thank you.”  
“One last thing.” He reaches into his vest pocket, retrieving a necklace made of silver and ivory, carved with two interlocking swans. “This has been in my family for generations, it’s supposed to bring a happy marriage, that is, assuming that you want to give us a go…”   
Vex interrupts him, leaning across the bedspread and pulling him in for a long kiss.   
“What do you think, Percy?” She smiles, “Of course I’m going to give this a go. We didn’t even consummate yet, though I do appreciate your offer to cut your hand on the sheets.” He blushes, but pulls her in for another kiss, holding her as though she would vanish if he didn’t.   
“Hmm yeah.” He says, “Do you want to try that now?”

 

“What do you think of the leg, Vex?” Percy asks, fingers gently caressing where her skin met porcelain.   
“I think I like it a good deal better than my left.” She says, looking at the scars.   
“I think,” Percy says, going in for a kiss at her neck, “You are beautiful, both legs.”  
“I think,” Vex says, biting her lower lip, “I might be in love with you.”  
“Well, thank gods.” He smiles, “Seeing as I know I’m in love with you.”


	13. Chapter 13: Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two short chapters close us out! In which there is a bathtub.
> 
> Recommended Music: Shape of You by Ed Sheeran

Percy lets himself relax, dipping his snowy white hair under the bathwater, pushing the long hair back with his fingers. As he comes up for air, he jumps at the sight of Vax, sitting in his bath.   
“Percival.”   
“Vax.” Percy tries to calm his heart, beating impossibly fast. “Didn’t see you there.”  
“You’re in deep with Vex now.” He looks at Percy with eyes dark as soot. “You will not break her heart. My sister will never feel lonely, she will never come crying to me. She will always feel loved by you because you have to love her. Most importantly, you will not make her feel small, and you will not end this unless she wants it to end.”  
“Vax, I love your sister,” Percy says, “I will never hurt her. Same goes for you, by the way.”  
“I beg your pardon?” Vax asks.  
“Keyleth is like a sister to me, Vax.” Percy keeps his eye contact. “And I’ll kill you if you hurt her.”  
“Good talk,” Vax smiles, turning to leave. His ass shines as he walks out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him.   
Vex surfaces next to him, gasping for air. “I thought he’d never leave!” She coughs a little, a sly conspiratorial grin on her lips.   
“Are you alright?” Percy puts his hand on her back, playing with her dark hair floating on the top of the warm water.   
“Excellent, in fact.” She leans in closer, hand on his chest. “Though it feels weird to sneak around.”   
“I don’t quite mind,” Percy murmurs through kisses along her neck, down her collarbone and to her smooth shoulders. “Just you and me, the only two people in the world.”  
“Mm, yes.” Vex lies. “Just the two of us.”  
“Vex, what’s wrong?”  
Vex’s voice has a sharpness, an edge, she speaks as though she cannot keep something from rising to the surface.   
“Our wedding should have been like this, just you and me. But it wasn’t, it was the Briarwoods and it was too much, Percy.”  
“Then, get your dress back on.” He sits up. “We’re going to get married, again.” She kisses him again.  
“We should get Keyleth to plan it, do you think?” Vex says, resting her head against Percy’s chest. “Out at the tree in the gardens.”  
“That sounds lovely, Vex,” Percy feels the weight of her against his chest, her wet hair sticking to his neck.   
“Not right now, though,” Vex says, “Bathwater is still warm, Darling, and I can think of a few things to keep doing.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long road for Percy and Vex, and now this chapter closes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Music: I Choose You by Sara Bareilles

“Married! Again!” Keyleth makes a sound that can only be described as a squee. “Oh Percy, I’m so happy for you and Vex.”  
“Well, seeing as the first wedding was a sham,” he says, walking with her to the gardens, “We wanted to do another one, in the gardens, today.”  
Keyleth hears this and begins to run there, calling back behind her. “I’ll set it up, go get yourself ready!”  
Percy smiles. The Briarwoods are dead, and his family is slowly stitching itself back together. Finally, finally, he is happy.

Vex shrugs her shift back over her head and begins to brush her wet hair out, drying it on a towel by her vanity. She pulls item after item out of the closet, until she finds the right dress- more casual than the other one, but still beautiful. She gets out a pair of tight black pants, and with some quick scissor and thread work, shortens one of the legs so that she can still show off the false leg. Vex almost falls over pulling them on, but it’s relatively smooth sailing from there, with her light blue dress falling over her shoulders, cut high on her thigh and low on her neck, exposing her collarbone. From her wardrobe, she finds her white velvet cloak, and throws it around her shoulders, feeling the heft of the material.  
“What are you doing, Vex?” Vax opens her door, slipping inside. “Percival just passed me in the hall, muttered something about a tree, and then told me you wanted me.”  
“I’ve decided I love him,” Vex sets her chin high, keeping eye contact. “And because the first wedding was a sham, we are having a second, right now, assuming you approve. Although you don’t have to because technically, we’re already married.”  
“Really, I never would have guessed.” Vax smiles, still a little unsettled. “You do know you can just have sex with someone, no marriage necessary?”  
“Of course I know,” Vex says. “That’s what I just did.” Vax coughs, regaining his composure.  
“Want me to do your hair again?” He asks.  
“Nope, I’ve got it today.” She takes two pieces from the front and pins them back, taking snowdrops from her vanity and setting them behind her ears. “Walk me down?”  
“Nice leg,” he says, and she takes his arm. “Allura charm it to help you walk?”  
“And dance, and hunt,” Vex says. “Nothing’s going to change, Vax. I just thought it would be nice to have a home, for once. To not need to roam all over Tal’dorei.”  
“I think that is an excellent plan, sister.” 

Keyleth did an amazing job setting up the gardens. Flowers and greenery burst forth, and the tree in the garden looks to be almost budding, despite still having touches of snow on its branches. The sun is just beginning to set, and the sky is painted with reds and pinks. Vines stretch all around the gates to the garden, and rather large mushrooms in place of chairs have sprouted in a semicircle. Percy takes it all in, the faces of his friends all there, with no demons to cloud the day. Scanlan plays a soft tune, and Pike hums along.  
Vex walks in, and just like the first wedding, Percy’s heart stops. She is more beautiful than anything he’s ever seen, his Vex. In her gowns, hunting gear, with her bow and with nothing at all, she makes him speechless. As she takes his hand and holds it as Keyleth and Pike join them together in love, not an arrangement, he feels her heart beating, calm. The shape of her stands next to him, their scarred hands holding, touching shoulder to shoulder, hip to hip. They were in this together, the two of them, forever under the same stars.  
“I love you,” He whispers, “More than I thought I could.”  
“I love you too,” She whispers back, standing on her toes to reach his ear, “And you have a fantastic ass.”  
“Amongst my people,” Keyleth speaks, “There is a saying, ‘Love is the most steadfast of trees’; it grows, withstands the toughest storms, and survives the fall of mountains or the rise of cities. May your love also be like this tree, steadfast, an anchor in times of trouble. May nothing separate you, and may your love survive for eons.”  
“Under the light of Sarenrae, the Everglow, do you consent happily to this marriage?” Pike asks.  
“I do,” Vex says, squeezing Percy’s hand as he echoes in “I do.”  
With the nod from Pike, again Vex pulls Percy close, kissing him strongly, running her hand through his hair, garnering loud whoops from the crowd. His hand rests on the small of her back, thumb fiddling with the loose strands of her hair. Vex’ahlia grins, truly, honestly happy, and Percival takes her hand again.  
“Let’s go find some trouble of our own, Lady Vex’ahlia de Rolo.” He says, breaking from the kiss for a little air.  
“Go find some?” Vex asks, “Why, I’ve already got some, Lord Percival de Rolo.”  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! What did you think? Don't worry, I'm just getting started with this AU- and Vax'leth's first fic goes up soon! (Should I write more Perc'ahlia, or move to Pikelan and Vax'leth? I will say this, I do like writing Percy and Vex.)
> 
> As always, find me on the internet:  
> @zoetriestobecoolbutnope on Tumblr


End file.
